Bloody Tears
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: [AU] ¿Qué pasaría si la realidad tal como la conoces no fuera más que un engaño? De un día para otro podrías descubrir que no eres más que un ser inferior en la escala alimenticia. Cuando su vida se ve amenazada, Mello solo puede maldecir una y otra vez a ese niño al que tanto odia, ese del cual no se puede librar. Maldito fuese el día en que se habían conocido. [MxN] [CAP4]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas iniciales:**

Como he dicho con anterioridad, estoy tratando de recuperar mi inspiración con mi otro fanfic "Amor es cero", y ya que mi actividad no está siendo mucha, voy a volver con este proyecto, "Bloody Tears", que desapareció el día que me fui de fanfiction; no puedo prometer continuaciones muy rápidas, a pesar de que llevo escritos unos cuatro capítulos y tengo más o menos la estructuración de la historia, pido por favor paciencia.

Este fanfic contiene violencia, posibles menciones sexuales leves, homosexualidad, muertes y spoilers del manga original, si alguna de estas secciones puede herir la sensibilidad de alguien o fastidiarle el anime (?), está avisado de que debe volver atrás.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Death Note así como sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Oba.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

.

Las clases se volvían cada vez más pesadas. El profesor de literatura había vuelto a ponerse a filosofar sobre alguna de esas cosas a las que nadie atendía, pues, siendo última hora, los alumnos no estaban por la labor de hacer algo más que clavar sus ojos en el reloj con desesperación ante lo lento que pasaba el tiempo.

En la parte trasera de la clase, en una esquina, junto a la ventana, se hallaba Mello. Al contrario que el resto de sus compañeros, el joven no se preocupaba por la hora, estaba ocupado observando a un chico de una de las clases inferiores a través del cristal con una expresión de hastío.

Pasados unos minutos —que para la mayoría parecieron décadas —el timbre sonó dando lugar a una estampida de adolescentes que parecían huir del recinto escolar como si del mismísimo infierno se tratase. En resumen: los pasillos de la estancia se habían convertido en un auténtico caos. Mello se abrió paso entre la multitud sin que le importase provocar más de una caída con sus empujones. Oh, no: no estaba de buen humor; y eso era algo de lo que cualquiera que lo viese se daría cuenta enseguida, no obstante, aquello no era nada inusual, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido bastante irascible.

—¿Near otra vez?

Se giró al oír aquella voz a sus espaldas encontrándose con el rostro de un chico pelirrojo que acababa de sacar una videoconsola portátil.

—Ese maldito ha vuelto a sacar la nota máxima en los exámenes globales —dio como respuesta con tono cortante—. Al ser de un curso inferior debería sacar menos que nosotros o los de bachillerato, pero, ¡no! ¡Near siempre tiene que sobresalir en todo!

—¿No crees que exageras? —preguntó el otro sin apartar la vista de la pantalla— ¿Cuánto sacaste tú?

—9'99.

—Eso y un diez es prácticamente lo mismo —respondió suspirando ante la tozudez de su compañero.

—¡Me da igual! —gritó apretando los puños — Un maldito crío de catorce años no puede ser una centésima más listo que yo. ¿No lo comprendes, Matt? ¡No puede!

El diálogo no duró mucho más, pues bien sabía Matt que su amigo era como era y que por mucho que intentara hacerle entrar en razón o decirle nada, el efecto que lograría sería uno totalmente contrario al que deseaba.

Y tras aquella "pequeña charla" que más que eso había sido una discusión tonta, Mello se fue directo a su casa; para su desgracia, tendría que limpiar, ya que su hermana mayor, Halle Lidner, que era la única persona con la que vivía tras la muerte de sus padres, llevaba una semana fuera y tardaría otros dos días en regresar. La idea de la limpieza era todo menos agradable, mas, si seguía posponiéndolo, sería mucho peor.

El ascensor del edificio en el que vivía se detuvo en el tercer piso y el joven se acercó a una de las puertas para luego entrar y cerrar de un portazo con evidente molestia. Llegó a su habitación y lanzó la mochila al suelo sin delicadeza alguna causando que algún que otro libro se saliese de ella, pues estaba medio abierta, y él mismo se dejó caer sobre su cama bocabajo ocultando su rostro.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡maldita sea! —decía agarrándose sus cabellos rubios con tanta fuerza que por poco no se los había arrancado.

Siguió lanzando maldiciones al aire durante unos cinco minutos hasta que se cansó y el silencio reinó en la recámara con la única excepción de su respiración acelerada por haber estado gritando de aquella manera.

Se levantó con infinita pereza, vislumbró su mochila y se dispuso a ordenarla. Observó uno de los libros de texto durante unos instantes hasta que decidió desistir de ponerse a estudiar. Había estado estudiando durante varias semanas sin descanso con el único fin de superar a Near, por lo que las ganas de volver a hacerlo ahora estaban por debajo de cero y encima había sido en vano, puesto que nada más llegar al instituto esa mañana les habían dado las calificaciones de aquellas pruebas.

Era tan irritante… ¿Cómo había sido posible perder contra alguien dos años menor que él? Realmente no es que antes se preocupara por las notas que sacaban los demás alumnos de su instituto, pero desde que había llegado aquel niño las cosas habían cambiado. Desde que lo conoció, había empezado a rivalizar con él, a pesar de no estar siquiera en el mismo curso, Near era una persona extraña, tanto física como mentalmente, y Mello odiaba su forma de ser.

Podía recordar el momento en el que lo vio como si hubiese sido el día anterior. Aquella vez, en la vuelta de las vacaciones, mientras estaban recitando uno de esos discursos que daban inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar, las puertas de la sala de actos se había abierto mostrando a un hombre ya entrado en edad y tras ese hombre se encontraba un niño que se había convertido en la razón de su agonía: Near.

En aquel entonces, presentaron al chico como un alumno transferido que originalmente iba a estar cualquier otro lugar que no fuese ese, no se dieron muchos detalles acerca de ello. El pequeño no era algo común, pues sus ojos grises y opacos hacían un enorme contraste con una cabellera completamente blanca. No es que no hubiese gente albina en el mundo, pero era algo muy poco común y parecía favorecerle al recién llegado. La primera palabra que le llegó a la cabeza fue… "algodón". Sí, a eso se parecía el chico.

Sus compañeros murmuraban acerca del joven mientras que la directora hablaba sobre él como si estuviese recitando un guión previamente memorizado. Hablaba del niño como si a alguien que admirar: nunca cometía ningún fallo, su inteligencia así como su capacidad de memorización eran perfectas, jamás había sacado una nota que bajase del máximo posible.

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que molestaba a Mello realmente, no, eso sería estúpido para alguien como él. Si Near hubiese sido cualquier otro, no sentiría esa rivalidad enfermiza hacia su persona. El odio que le tenía venía en realidad del comportamiento del joven. No era alguien sociable, se pasaba los recreos solo armando un rompecabezas de piezas blancas; tampoco molestaba a nadie, por lo que todo lo que concernía a él pasaba desapercibido. Quizás esa fuera la razón de que los demás no hubiesen notado aquello que enfurecía al chico rubio. Era algo que iba más allá de la simple envidia.

El problema era que Near se creía un ser superior, tanto que no quería tener nada que ver con ninguno de los estudiantes que tenía a su alrededor, por eso se aislaba. O al menos era eso lo que Mello podía ver en sus ojos cuando le decía algo. Y es que claro, cuando lo conoció, quiso saber sobre el niño de algodón, le daba curiosidad. No obstante, bastó intentar entablar una conversación con el susodicho para que la ira comenzase a correr por sus venas. Aquel chiquillo lo ignoraba completamente, ¡lo ignoraba! Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle a la cara y en las pocas veces que respondía, sentía ganas de golpearlo.

Entonces fue cuando toda aquella rivalidad y odio se hicieron presentes; aunque tal vez Matt tenía razón y estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitar que los malos sentimientos se apoderaran de él cuando perdía contra "esa cosa blanca".

Con aquellos pensamientos surcando su mente, abrió uno de los cajones de su habitación sacando de él dos barras de chocolate que devoró casi al instante, como si no hubiese probado bocado en una semana. Sabía que no era un buen hábito alimenticio, pero había otros peores. Dio un par de vueltas por la casa, realmente debía ponerse a limpiar; sin embargo, no estaba de humor para hacerlo, así que, como era de esperar, no lo hizo. Total, lo podía hacer en otro momento y, si no, tampoco era que la reprimenda que, seguramente, le echaría Halle cuando se encontrara todo patas arriba fuese a ser tan horrible… ¿no? Definitivamente no iba a hacer limpieza con la furia que llevaba encima.

Decidió salir, después de todo, estar allí solo solamente conseguiría que siguiese pensando en Near, y pensar en Near le hacía ponerse enfermo de rabia. Así que agarró nuevamente las llaves y, tras guardar otra barra de chocolate en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, salió nuevamente del piso.

Ya en la calle, caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor (motivo por el cual los cláxones de más de un vehículo habían sonado al toparse con él en mitad de la carretera), pues no era capaz de dejar de darle vueltas a los hechos ya tan terriblemente comunes que habían sucedido ese día. ¿Acaso no podía tomarse un respiro? Su subconsciente le daba una rotunda negativa a esa pregunta. Suspiró con desgana.

—Tal vez debería llamar a Matt… —sacudió la cabeza descartando esa idea— No, si lo hago lo más probable es que empiece a quejarme de Near otra vez y Matt ya me ha soportado lo suficiente esta semana.

Prosiguió su camino hacia ninguna parte mientras razonaba; aunque fuera de los que perdían los estribos con facilidad, eso no significaba que no fuese lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que creaba demasiadas molestias a su amigo por ello.

Sin darse cuenta, acabó llegando a donde se hallaba el recinto escolar al que iba. Claramente estaba cerrado, pues ya las horas habían pasado entre tantas vueltas que había dado por la ciudad y el sol del atardecer coloreaba el cielo de tonos anaranjados y nostálgicos. Aunque eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, con lo afligido que se encontraba no iba a fijarse en ese tipo de cosas banales.

—¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? —gruñó— ¿No consigo olvidarme de este estúpido lugar ni de la estúpida gente que se pasa la vida en él o qué?

Mandó una mirada asesina al pobre edificio como si tuviese la culpa de todos sus males y luego se marchó de allí por donde había venido haciendo algo de ruido con sus pisadas, prueba de su estado de ánimo. No sabía bien que hacer, no quería estar allí, no quería estar en casa y no tenía una idea específica de a qué sitio podría ir para dejar a un lado sus problemas.

Y, de repente, chocó.

Casi se cae, pero logró mantener el equilibrio en el último momento. Le habría gritado una gran gama de groserías a la persona contra la que se acababa de golpear, si no fuera porque cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca unos ojos de un intenso carmesí se clavaron en él observándole como un depredador a su presa.

—¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? Estorbas —dijo al fin tras unos segundos con voz cortante.

—¿No crees que es una falta de respeto hablarle de esa forma a una persona que te supera en edad? Por no decir que fuiste tú quién iba sin mirar —respondió de igual manera con una sonrisa falsa—. Pareces de esas personas que sería mejor si estuviesen muertas; eso me facilita las cosas.

—No sé de qué diantres estás hablando, ni quiero saberlo. Yo me largo.

Sin embargo, fue detenido por el desconocido antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, ¿quién se creía aquel hombre para tratar así con él? ¡Si ni siquiera lo conocía, por el amor de Dios!

—¡Suéltame, lunático! —le gritó forcejeando.

La mirada rojiza del hombre brillaba con intensidad como si estuviese recién salido del infierno mientras la hipócrita sonrisa que surcaba su rostro se ensanchaba mostrando sus relucientes colmillos blancos que destacaban por su tamaño entre el resto de su dentadura… y en ese preciso momento, se escuchó un golpe seco y el hombre cayó al suelo delante de sus narices.

—Teru Mikami, estás en mi zona.

Mello miró perplejo a quien había mencionado aquellas palabras. Si hacía un momento todo era extraño, ahora nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué estaba él allí? ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? ¿Qué tenía que ver aquella persona con el tipo raro que estaba en el piso?

—¡Near! ¡¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí? —exclamó con furia e incredulidad.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Mello.

Se había quedado paralizado, es decir; en primer lugar una persona que no conocía de nada le decía que debería estar muerto y lo atacaba, después aparecía de la nada ese sujeto que tanto odiaba y, ¡oh!, ¡sorpresa!, junto a él estaba otro hombre mayor que ellos que acababa de noquear al primero que apareció. Sí, aquello era lo más normal del mundo. No podía comprenderlo.

—Gevanni, por favor, asegúrate de que no haya más de los de su calaña por aquí cerca —el otro asintió yéndose con rapidez—, y usted —se dirigió al recién nombrado como "Teru Mikami" que comenzaba a levantarse—, hágale llegar a "K" que el próximo que encuentre en mi territorio será aniquilado.

Cuando Mello escuchó la última de las palabras que Near decía, la imagen comenzó a hacerse borrosa y luego todo se volvió completamente negro…

Comenzó a despertar, los párpados le pesaban, pues su cuerpo amenazaba con caer de nuevo en la tentación del dulce abrazo del dios del sueño. No sin bastante esfuerzo, consiguió abrir sus ojos y moverse hasta quedar sentado sobre lo que parecía ser el sofá de una sala de estar. Paseó sus orbes azules por el espacio logrando averiguar casi inmediatamente que no era un sitio conocido. La luz era escasa, una pequeña bombilla de mínima intensidad se encargaba de dar la poca iluminación; había una ventana con las persianas bajadas, aunque seguramente subirlas no serviría, ya que la noche debía haber caído hacía tiempo. La puerta que daba hacia la recámara comenzó a chirriar como si necesitase un engrasado urgente delatando que alguien estaba por entrar en el lugar. Cosa que fue confirmada cuando una figura albina se adentró con pasos sigilosos hasta quedar frente al otro, pero sin acercarse demasiado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —no parecía mostrar ningún signo de preocupación real.

—Déjate de formalidades y explícame ahora mismo qué ha sido ese numerito que has montado con el tal Mikami —escupió con agresividad.

—Es una larga historia —se sentó en el mismo sillón a una distancia prudente— y es difícil de explicar.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos tensando más el ambiente volviéndolo relativamente incómodo, aunque Near no parecía sentir esa tensión tan palpable y si lo hacía, lo escondía bastante bien. Mello era otra historia, odiaba aquella sensación y no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de esperar a que el más pequeño le dirigiese la palabra (porque si lo hacía podía tardar toda una vida). Bufó para luego comenzar a hablar.

—¿Quién era ese hombre?

—Teru Mikami.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —gritó— A ver, genio, ¿por qué a ese idiota le brillaban los ojos?, ¿y esos colmillos?, ¿qué es eso de "tu zona"?, ¿y por qué me desmayé? —decía atropelladamente agarrando al chico por las solapas de la camisa.

—Primero: Porque no es humano; segundo: creo que ya te di la respuesta; tercero: esta ciudad es mi territorio, simplemente; cuarto: para que no armases un escándalo en la calle, conociéndote estas preguntas habrían llegado a oídos de todo el que pasara por allí.

—No es… Espera… Si no es humano… ¿qué…? —Near rodó los ojos mientras él seguía farfullando cosas hasta que su mente dio con un punto de referencia— ¡Un vampiro!

—Correcto. Y de la peor calaña, después de todo es un aliado de "K".

—¿"K"? —cuestionó intentando disimular la curiosidad que había despertado en él ante lo ilógico de aquella conversación.

—"K" es un vampiro un tanto peculiar, no tiene un territorio fijo, se desplaza cada cierto tiempo junto a sus seguidores, es fácil reconocerlos, todos aquellos que se juntan con él tienen un destello rojo en la mirada.

La mente de Mello comenzó a analizar todo los dicho hasta el momento rápidamente intentando llegar a alguna conclusión razonable; sin embargo, la existencia de seres como aquellos no era algo que se pudiese creer tan fácilmente. Era de esas situaciones en las que se dice "si no lo veo no lo creo", el problema era que él lo había visto; no podía haber una explicación lógica más acertada que aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar. Tras repetirse un par de veces que aquello era real, cayó en la cuenta de que…

—Por lo que has dicho de que esta es tu zona, ¿debo afirmar que tú también eres de la misma especie que ellos?

—De nuevo, es correcto —reafirmó enredado un mechón de su cabello en uno de sus dedos.

En un impulso, agarró a Near y le hizo abrir la boca encontrándose efectivamente con un par de filosos colmillos. Eso podía explicar muchas cosas, el hecho de que el chico no fuese humano podría influir en que no quisiera relacionarse con quienes sí lo eran. Lo entendía perfectamente: las personas normales eran un simple alimento. Ese pensamiento no logró más que irritarlo.

—Vamos, yo esto lo veo así —comenzó a decir separándose del otro como si quemara—, esta ciudad está infectada de chupasangres liderados por ti, ¿me equivoco? No, si el tal "K" tiene subordinados, tú también los tienes; por lo que los humanos estamos encerrados en ella sin enterarnos de nada como si fuese un matadero.

—No es…

—¡Cállate! —volvió a sujetar su camisa— ¿Te crees que somos animales inferiores a ti que no pueden catalogarse como algo más que comida? Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Por eso te pasas todo el puñetero día solo mirando a la gente con esa cara de idiota que tienes!

—Si quieres puedo ascenderte de alimento a "animal de compañía".

El ruido de una cachetada resonó por toda la recámara hasta que se esfumó en la lejanía atrayendo nuevamente el silencio. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, ¿cómo se atrevía aquella cosa blanca a decirle tal cosa? Si ya le enfurecía que lo mirase por encima del hombro cada vez que se encontraban, lo que acababa de decir era como un detonador que activaba grandes cantidades de dinamita. Y es que no podía creerse que lo rebajaran hasta ese punto. ¿Animal de compañía? Él no era ninguna mascota.

Near simplemente llevó una mano a su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y para cuando Mello quiso darse cuenta, estaba inmovilizado desde atrás por el hombre al que anteriormente el primero había llamado "Gevanni". Era de suponer que se trataba de uno de los vampiros bajo las órdenes del niño que tenía frente a sí.

—Todo está bien, no es necesario que estés pendiente de mí todo el día.

—Debo cuidar de tu bienestar, N –habló por primera vez en lo que llevaba allí —, el señor L no querría que te ocurriese algo malo ya sea por culpa de un humano o de un semejante.

—¿Ya inspeccionaste las calles? —preguntó haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras— Puedes soltarle.

—La señorita Misora se está encargando de eso, si hay alguna anomalía nos lo hará saber pronto.

Por fin Mello pudo volver a moverse con libertad. Fulminó a los dos vampiros con la mirada; definitivamente no era nada agradable hallarse en una situación así y lo peor de todo es que tendría que aguantarse las ganas de matar a Near a golpes si no quería acabar siendo agredido por aquel guardaespaldas que no le quitaba la vista de encima captando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos para cerciorarse de que no hacía nada raro. Por no hablar de que no comprendía que aquel sujeto usara letras para nombrar a la gente.

El chico albino estaba dando nuevas instrucciones a su compañero sobre lo que debía hacer según el informe de la vampiresa que investigaba las posibles infiltraciones en la ciudad, cuando un teléfono móvil sonó. El más alto de los tres lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo volvió a guardar poco después para luego irse de allí no sin antes decirle algo a Near al oído, como si no quisiera que el único humano de la habitación lo escuchara.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien, ¿qué?

—Joder, Near, quiero irme a mi casa, así que dime dónde demonios está este edificio.

—A pocos metros de nuestro instituto, pero no debería dejar que te vayas —dijo tranquilamente jugando de nuevo con su cabello.

—¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué? —volvió a asesinarlo con la mirada.

—Es obvio, dejarte suelto con todo lo que sabes podría traerme problemas. Creo que solo tienes dos opciones.

—¿Qué opciones?

—Es sencillo, puedes convertirte en uno de nosotros… o puedo matarte, aunque eso no es algo que tenga intención de hacer por el momento.

—Quieres decir que… Oh, no. ¡Estás loco! ¡Jamás seré algo como tú! –le gritó dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la puerta con prisa deseando salir del punto de mira de aquella criatura demente.

—Mello, con lo que sabes ahora intentar seguir tu vida normal es peligroso, los "perros" de K no olvidan un rostro. Si sigues siendo humano y yo no te asesino, lo más probable es que alguno de ellos lo haga.

—Muérete.

Y sin tomarle más atención, se marchó de aquel lúgubre lugar casi estallando de la rabia con un gran mar de confusos e irritantes pensamientos surcando su frustrada mente. Quizás, muy en el fondo, las palabras de Near hacían que un sentimiento nada reconfortante y una sensación de que alguien podría estarlo vigilando en ese preciso momento lo atormentaran. Un nuevo pensamiento le reprochó que nada de eso hubiera pasado si se hubiese quedado en su casa limpiando, como tendría que haber sido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

Era primera hora de la mañana. Todo se hallaba en una extraña calma muy poco frecuente en aquel lugar infernal donde los estudiantes pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo. Aunque tampoco era algo fuera de lo normal en aquel momento, al fin y al cabo había muy pocos alumnos madrugadores y él se había despertado muy temprano para su gusto.

Así que ahí estaba, sentando sobre una de las mesas del salón de clases mirando a la nada mientras todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior se convertía en el núcleo de sus pensamientos. Tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas… Al principio tan solo se había limitado a maldecir el haberse encontrado con la persona que más odiaba, pero tras despejarse un poco de aquel enfado, todas las cuestiones que podía hacerse sobre los seres de los que ahora conocía su existencia le golpeaban una tras otra. Para empezar: ¿qué era exactamente un vampiro? Bueno, por mucho que se dijera de ellos estaba más que claro que el sol no había matado a ese idiota de Near cada vez que salía de un edificio.

Bostezó estirándose. Faltaban diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran y aún no había más que un par de adolescentes charlando por los pasillos. Se levantó de la mesa con un pequeño salto y salió del aula. Con un poco de suerte ya habría llegado Matt y podría olvidarse del asunto que lo mantenía ensimismado. Y efectivamente, dos puertas más alejadas se encontraba el salón en el que un chico pelirrojo estaba concentrado en los juegos simples de su teléfono móvil –seguramente sus padres le habrían quitado las consolas portátiles –sin percatarse de la llegada de su amigo mayor que él (si no fuera porque se habían criado juntos, lo más probable era que Mello no le hablase a alguien un año menor, eso si no contamos a Near, que era una clara excepción gracias al odio que le tenía).

—Hey, Matt —no obtuvo respuesta alguna, por lo que le arrebató el objeto que tenía entre las manos —. ¡Matt!

—Oye, devuélvemelo.

—No quiero —dijo escondiéndolo tras su espalda—. Algún día te vas a quedar ciego de tantos trastos electrónicos que tienes.

—No es cierto —respondió intentando quitarle el móvil a Mello—. Por cierto, es raro que vengas tan temprano —consiguió alcanzar su posesión en un descuido del otro—, ¿será que al fin quieres confesar que me amas ahora que hay poca gente?

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—¡Oh, Mello! ¿Por qué no quieres reconocerlo? —recibió una mirada homicida— Vale, vale, tranquilo, que solo era una broma.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato más —aunque la mayoría del tiempo Matt estaba mirando a la pantalla del teléfono móvil y Mello gritándole que lo escuchara— hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases se hizo presente y el mayor de ellos tuvo que marchar de nuevo hacia su aula.

Las horas transcurrían con normalidad, ni muy deprisa, ni muy despacio, pero por más que lo intentase, no conseguía concentrarse en ninguna de las asignaturas. Eso pasaba muchas veces, cuando estaba nervioso o enfadado le resultaba imposible centrar su mente en algo que no fuera el núcleo de su estado de ánimo y eso lo molestaba más aún, pues esa vez, al igual que la mayoría de las anteriores, era culpa de cierto chico de cabellos blancos.

Ahí estaba otra vez: pensando en Near. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo dirigirse hacia él ahora que sabía su secreto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Antes era muy sencillo gritarle una lista de groserías cada vez que lo veía, pero en aquel momento rezaba por no encontrárselo en ningún momento del día… Por fortuna era viernes y podría librarse de eso por un fin de semana, no obstante, no sabía cómo iba a soportar la semana siguiente.

Decidió observar a su alrededor:

Varios de sus compañeros estaban murmurando algo entre ellos, un par de chicas intentaban ocultar una risilla mientras se pasaban trozos de hojas en los que debía de estar escrito el motivo de la expresión de sus rostros, un chico, cuya mesa se hallaba pegada a la otra esquina de la clase, se había quedado dormido; frente a la pizarra, una joven temblequeaba al no lograr dar con la solución correcta al problema de física que había escrito el profesor hacía ya varios minutos (uno que a él le resultaba bastante sencillo). Nada interesante.

Sus ojos entonces se dirigieron al cuaderno donde debería haber estado tomando apuntes. Estaba lleno de garabatos. Arrancó el papel y lo arrugó formando una bola; se aburría y una brillante idea cruzó por su mente. Entonces arrojó lo que tenía en la mano hacia alguno de los estudiantes y, como lo había planeado, pronto muchas pelotitas comenzaron a volar por todo el salón en una reacción en cadena. Sonrió con burla; ¡qué fácil era manipular a la gente como si fuesen un rebaño de ovejas! El profesor no tardó mucho en darse cuenta del jaleo que se había armado y un par de chicos con mala suerte fueron pillados con las manos en la masa y mandados a por una amonestación. "Patético", era lo que pensaba Mello en el instante en que los vio salir de la estancia.

La hora del descanso llegó y con ella los suspiros de alivio de varios jóvenes que estaban ansiosos por estar en las canchas de fútbol y baloncesto; una escena muy típica por allí.

—Idiotas —masculló entre dientes levantándose del asiento.

En una ocasión normal, seguramente hubiera ido con algunos de ellos, ya que por supuesto, él no era ningún asocial como cierta persona que él conocía. Sin embargo, aquel día no era normal, lo que rondaba por su cabeza no era normal y mucho menos lo era el culpable de eso.

Con gran sigilo se encaminó por los corredores asegurándose de que el maldito niño no apareciera cerca de él. No es que estuviese huyendo, no tenía razones para huir de un crío (aunque este fuera un odioso vampiro que le había comentado que debería asesinarlo), ¡ni un solo motivo! Bueno, al menos eso era de lo que se trataba de convencer a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué te escondes detrás de una pared?

—¡Joder! —chilló pegando un brinco— ¡¿Acaso me persigues, maldita bola de algodón?!

Near se limitó a rodar los ojos en dirección a una puerta en ese mismo pasillo con el número de su salón dándole a entender que era de aquel lugar de donde había ido hasta donde él se encontraba, puesto que era el lugar por el que tenía que pasar la gente para salir del recinto escolar tanto en los recesos como al finalizar el horario. Mello sintió el impulso de golpearse a sí mismo por lo estúpido que había sido no prever algo como eso, no obstante, prefirió maldecir al chico que tenía al lado.

Volvió a emprender el camino con prisa intentando dejar atrás cuanto antes a su "querido" compañero y poder encontrar a Matt o alguno de los alumnos con los que solía hablar antes de explotar y comenzar a armar uno de esos escándalos que solamente Near y él —mejor dicho, él cada vez que le veía la cara al albino— eran capaces de provocar. Sin embargo, podía sentir los pasos del otro detrás a poca distancia andando con aquella tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Su paciencia se agotaba por momentos, oírlo caminar lo ponía sumamente nervioso y eso era totalmente irritante. ¿Qué no podía dejarlo respirar? Antes habría considerado que fuera una exageración por su parte pasado un rato, pero sabiendo lo que sabía no quería tenerlo a menos de un kilómetro de distancia y aquel enano parecía no entender eso.

—Deja de seguirme, cosa blanca.

—Hacerlo es la mejor forma de mantenerte vigilado.

—¡No quiero que me vigiles!

—Si te convirtieras no tendría necesidad de hacerlo.

—Eso nunca va a pasar, métetelo de una vez en la cabeza.

Aligeró el paso quitándose de la vista del vampiro que había quedado atrás quieto jugando con su cabello y pensando en quién sabría qué ideas mientras lo observaba perderse en aquel punto de la lejanía al que sus ojos opacos no podían llegar. Finalmente dio media vuelta internándose una vez más en las instalaciones.

El resto del horario escolar transcurrió con normalidad. Mello y Matt se habían unido a uno de los grupos de jóvenes que jugaban al fútbol y, por supuesto, habían ganado. Luego de vuelta a las clases el aburrimiento hacía estragos en el puñado de adolescentes que se distraían con cualquier mosca que pasara por los salones.

Finalmente el final de la jornada había llegado y Mello estaba casi corriendo por irse de una vez de aquel lugar en el que empezaron sus problemas; no obstante, cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta de salida, un niño de uno de los cursos inferiores lo detuvo. Por su aspecto, no debía tener más de doce o trece años. Parecía asiático.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tienes un minuto, no estoy de humor para hablar con críos de primer curso.

—Oh, bueno, verá, me llamo Taro Kagami, bueno, yo… —tartamudeaba el niño con nerviosismo— Lo vi cuando estaba jugando con los otros, es decir, esto… Yo lo admiro mucho…

—Mira, ve al grano, quiero irme de aquí y nadie te va a morder, ¿acaso te vas a declarar? —fingió reír— Créeme, no soy tu tipo.

—No se preocupe, de hecho, tan solo esperaba a que los pasillos estuviesen vacíos.

El mayor se dignó a mirarle por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban hablando al escuchar aquellas palabras que se habían dicho en un tono que podía catalogar como "sereno" o incluso "amenazante". Tal como Taro había mencionado, ya no se veía ni un alma en donde se hallaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cómo podía la gente desaparecer en tan pocos minutos? Maldijo su suerte al pensar que se había encontrado con otro niñato perturbado.

—¿Quién eres?¿Un crío acosador?

–Claro que no, aunque es cierto que le admiro, pero yo solo cumplo órdenes.

—¿Qué clase de órdenes?

—Infiltración y eliminación del objetivo.

Después de decir esas palabras dejó su mochila en el suelo y de ella sacó una pistola. Le sonrió inocentemente, como solo un niño sabría hacerlo, e irónicamente apuntó el revólver hacia él. Un destello rojizo que a Mello se le hizo familiar pudo vislumbrarse en sus ojos hasta ahora negros. Todo encajaba, por desgracia, no había duda de que era uno de esos subordinados de K. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero la bola blanca había acertado de lleno... Otra vez.

Un quejido se oyó y ambos dejaron de ponerse atención. No lo podía creer, se le heló la sangre al identificar al causante de la distracción que no era otro que Matt quien acababa de caerse al suelo de la impresión quedándose pálido y empezando a sudar frío. No podía haber elegido peor momento para hacer acto de presencia.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mello corrió aprovechando el descuido del vampiro, lo empujó haciéndolo golpearse contra la pared y agarró a su amigo del brazo haciéndolo levantarse lo más rápidamente posible para luego tirar de él obligándolo a huir de allí antes de que alguno de los dos fuese acribillado a balazos. El de joven apariencia tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al volver en sí se cargó la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a perseguir a sus ahora dos objetivos, sin embargo…

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¿Qué es lo que…?

Un grito de dentro de la institución llegó a oídos de los adolescentes que se alejaban del edificio desesperados. El de cabellos rojos miró hacia atrás, no obstante, el otro no le dejó detenerse, no quería que Matt se involucrara en todo aquello, ni por asomo, aunque solo podía esperar a que con verlo una vez no pudiesen encontrarlo, cosa que dudaba, puesto que él mismo solo se había encontrado con uno de ellos —si no contaba lo que acababa de ocurrir—.

—Qué… ¿Qué fue eso, Mello? —preguntó jadeando por la carrera cuando su compañero había decidido frenar el paso.

—Nada que debas saber, Matt, en serio. Tu casa está por esta calle, ¿verdad? —el otro asintió confundido— Bien, entonces vete y no salgas de ahí en toda la tarde.

—Pero.

—No hay peros que valgan. Haz lo que te digo.

Tan serio parecía con respecto a aquello que el pelirrojo optó por cumplir la petición (orden) de su amigo sin preguntar nada más acerca del tema. De todas formas tampoco era que le fuera a responder el porqué de sus actos o el motivo por el que aquel niño lo apuntaba con un arma hacía unos minutos.

Cuando se aseguró de que el otro había llegado a su hogar, Mello hizo lo mismo y se dirigió al suyo observando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos con los nervios a flor de piel. Al hallarse ya en el piso, soltó un suspiro de alivio y dejó caer sus cosas en alguna parte de la sala de estar, donde se tiró en el sofá e inspiró hondamente reteniendo el aire como medida para intentar serenarse. Pero su tranquilidad duró poco, porque un fuerte olor se hizo presente en el salón haciéndole taparse la nariz con desagrado. Rodó la vista por la sala hasta dar con la causa de aquello y pudo catalogar aquello como el olor de la sangre, puesto que sentado en la ventana abierta sin miedo aparente a caerse se hallaba Near manchado de aquella sustancia carmesí.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste? —fue lo que preguntó pegando un brinco nada más verlo.

—No pensé que hubiese un infiltrado en nuestro centro de educación, pero gracias a ustedes dos pudimos neutralizarlo.

El silencio reinó unos segundos.

—Si crees que te agradeceré... puedes esperar sentado —gruñó.

—No espero tal cosa, no lo hice por ti; si vives o mueres no me interesa, simplemente no puedo permitir que las ratas se asienten en la ciudad. Como ya dije la vez anterior: cualquiera de ellos que esté en mi zona será aniquilado —hizo una pequeña pausa como si pensase muy bien que palabras debía usar—, realmente no nos esperábamos que llegasen tan rápido a nuestra ubicación, el chico de esta vez era muy joven, por lo que pude encargarme personalmente; tal vez K lo transformó ayer al cerciorarse de donde me encontraba y lo amenazó para que hiciera lo que hizo, probablemente te siguieron a ti para determinar la persona a la que debían transformar según el recinto escolar al que asistes (además tenía que ser una persona fácilmente manejable), puesto que al ser un humano no te darías cuenta de ello. Después de todo, un depredador siempre sabe como acorralar a su presa.

—¿Te importaría dejar de referirte a mí con ese clase de términos? —le reprochó con evidente molestia, odiaba que lo infravaloraran y sin lugar a dudas el ser llamado "alimento", "animal de compañía" o "presa" significaba estar muy por debajo de cualquiera de aquellos seres que desde que sabía de su existencia habían atentado contra su vida— Además, ¿por qué viniste aquí si ya te cargaste al que te tenías que cargar?

—Es normal que utilice esa clase de palabras, ¿has oído hablar de la ley de la supervivencia? Las razas más fuertes son las que tienen el dominio. Los vampiros somos depredadores, al igual que los propios humanos, sin embargo, estamos por encima en la cadena alimenticia, por lo que si vosotros usáis esos términos con el resto de las especies, es lógico que hagamos lo mismo para referirnos a la raza humana —soltó sin siquiera inmutarse— El motivo por el que estoy aquí también es fácil de deducir, K está tratando de matarte... o puede que quiera reclutarte para sus aliados, en cualquier caso, mi deber es borrar del mapa a dichos aliados, así que la ecuación queda de esta forma: Siendo que los subordinados de K persiguen a alguien, yo los podré eliminar si estoy cerca de esa persona.

Mello se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala intentando ignorar el aroma repulsivo y el hecho de que Near no le quitase los ojos de encima mientras toda aquella información trataba de ser asimilada dentro de su cerebro. La historia se volvía cada vez más absurda, si el que aquella gente fueran vampiros ya era descabellado de por sí, que además se tratasen como si fueran organizaciones secretas enemistadas llamándose con letras y para colmo estuviesen detrás de él para asesinarlo o supieran ellos qué, era lo más absurdo que había oído en toda su vida, una de esas situaciones en las que se dice "Si no lo veo, no lo creo", pero él lo había visto, vaya que si lo había visto: prácticamente le había golpeado en las narices.

—Bien... —volvió a girarse hacia Near— Debo suponer que, si lo que acabas de decir es cierto, vas a tenerme vigilado a partir de ahora, ¿me equivoco?

–Respuesta correcta, en estos mismos momentos, dos de mis hombres están fuera cerciorándose de que no haya ningún movimiento por parte de K, podría decirse que son como un sistema de seguridad.

—Near... Mira, al grano, esto no me hace ni pizca de gracia —le dirigió una mirada fulminante—, ya que vas a invadir mi privacidad, ¿te importaría decirme al menos quién mierda es es tío del que tanto hablas? Esmérate un poco por una vez en explicar bien las cosas.

—No debería decirte nada, pero dado que estás involucrado, supongo que es lo justo —se encogió de hombros—. "K" es la letra con la que nombramos a aquel que se hace llamar "Kira", lo consideramos una derivación de "Killer"; dado la manera de actuar de K, el significado de esa palabra inglesa es más que acertado —sus dedos jugaban con su cabello blanco—. No sabría decir en qué momento fue que apareció, he vivido mucho como para recordarlo, lo único que sé es que Kira y sus secuaces quieren apoderarse de los territorios de otros de nuestra especie. Yo soy ahora el actual líder de esta zona, antes la persona que estaba al mando era alguien a quién llamábamos "L", pero L... fue asesinado por K hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto es mucho tiempo para ti? —preguntó ahora intrigado hacia un atisbo de emoción que pudo vislumbrar por un momento en los ojos vacíos del vampiro.

—No lo sé, tal vez cien años, tal vez quinientos... —hizo un amago de ponerse a contar con los dedos, no obstante, pronto descartó esa idea— En fin, yo tengo que irme, supongo que eso es lo que quieres al fin y al cabo, así que no te molestaré más con mi presencia, señor animal doméstico.

Lo último lo dijo con un pequeño tono de burla, pero, antes de que a Mello le diese tiempo de gritarle o golpearle, ya había saltado desde la ventana y para cuando el otro se asomó, parecía haberse volatilizado.

—¡Maldito seas, Near! —le gritó a la calle como si Near siguiese allí, llamando la atención de alguno de sus vecinos que se asomaron a la ventana al igual que había hecho él para pedirle que dejase de dar voces, a lo que Mello respondió enseñándoles la lengua como si se tratara de un niño pequeño en vez de un adolescente, si es que el chico y su mal temperamento no tenían remedio.

Para su mala suerte, el hedor a sangre aún se hallaba ahí acompañándole (encima algunas gotas habían caído al piso), por lo que dejó las groserías que tenía por decirles a sus "queridos" vecinos y se mentalizó para ir a coger utensilios de limpieza y un ambientador. De todas formas, a lo mejor así conseguía distraerse un poco, pues sumado a lo inquietante que era aquello estaba el hecho de que habían posibilidades de ser vigilado por alguien más a parte de los compañeros de Near y de que Matt pudiera estar en el punto de mira del tal Kira por haber sido testigo del intento de asesinato por la mano del chico de primer curso. No quería ni pensar en haber involucrado a su amigo en todo aquel lío, ya solo faltaba que también intentaran matarlo a él.

Mientras utilizaba la fregona para borrar las manchas de sangre del suelo, por alguna razón, el destello emocional que había habitado por menos de tres segundos los ojos grises de Near se posó nuevamente en su mente. Había sido extraño, quizás incluso lo había imaginado o podía ser que realmente el vampiro albino pudiera sentir algo más que la superioridad que Mello tanto detestaba. Tenía que admitirlo: le picaba la curiosidad.

En otro lugar, no obstante, lo que pasaba por la mente de Near era algo totalmente ajeno a la intriga, eran memorias, recuerdos de gente cuyo rostro ya había olvidado... ¿Cuántos años habían sido? Para un vampiro, los recuerdos no eran algo de lo que debiesen preocuparse, la eternidad es muy larga, el pasado se sepulta en el subconsciente y lo único que importaba era el presente; sencillamente, era mejor no recordar...

¿O sí?

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Nekiri-chan**, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, por ahora iré subiendo los capítulos que ya tengo y espero ir desarrollando mejor la historia, Mello va a tener muchos dolores de cabeza xDD_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**.**

Mordió la tableta de chocolate con suma impaciencia.

Llevaba ya más de media hora esperando en aquel maldito aeropuerto. ¿Qué hacía allí? Fácil: había ido a buscar a su hermana, y no era que Halle no pudiese subirse a un taxi y volver ella sola, pero habría sido muy desconsiderado por su parte el no ir, al fin y al cabo era la persona que lo mantenía; aunque tras haber tenido que madrugar un sábado, encontrarse con que el vuelo llegaría con retraso lo ponía realmente de los nervios.

A pesar de ser temprano, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, a Mello le parecía una plaga. Él se limitaba a observarlos con gesto aburrido. ¡Cómo le hubiese gustado tener a Matt a su lado en aquel momento! Al menos de esa forma tendría a alguien con quién poder hablar, bueno, eso siempre que consiguiera quitarle la vídeoconsola, claro. Dos barras y media de chocolate después, una voz anunció el aterrizaje del avión que esperaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—Gracias a Dios —masculló al pensar que sus plegarias por fin había sido escuchadas.

Poco rato más tarde (aunque demasiado para el gusto de Mello), ya salía Halle con una única maleta de viaje de un tamaño relativamente pequeño; se solía decir que las mujeres siempre llevaban mucho equipaje, mas Mello estaba seguro de que Halle Lidner era la excepción a la regla. Y si no, los que afirmaban aquello eran unos grandes mentirosos.

—¿Por qué no tardaste más? —preguntó de manera retórica.

—Porque mi hermanito pequeño se pondría a llorar —contraatacó la otra ganándose una expresión de fastidio—. Tú decidiste venir, podrías haberte quedado durmiendo, además, no tengo la culpa de que se retrasara la llegada.

—Sí, sí, ya entendí —suspiró—. Lo lamento.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer, su hermano podía ser tan predecible a veces… No obstante, cuando al adolescente le entraba la histeria, solo Dios sabía lo que iba a hacer, y podía ser cualquier cosa, pues Mello era de los que tenían esa idea de "actúa primero y pregunta después". De todas formas, Halle sabía que la situación en la que estaban no era para alarmarse. Para la suerte de Mello, no fue mucho el tiempo que tardaron en coger un taxi. Durante el trayecto, le hacía alguna que otra pregunta sobre el viaje, pero dado que era de negocios, poco pudo entender de lo que su hermana le contaba.

Ya sobre la hora del mediodía, el chico volvió a salir a la calle, había quedado con Matt y lo más seguro era que acabasen en algún restaurante de comida rápida… Un día de esos el comer tantas porquerías les iba a pasar factura, aunque no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se encontró a su amigo sumergido en un videojuego –como siempre–, sintió que le entraba un tic en el ojo de solo ver como el pelirrojo le prestaba más atención a esa cosa que a cualquier persona que pasara a su alrededor.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no traigas tu maldita PSP?

—No la he traído, esta es una DS.

—¡Lo que sea! —gruñó— Apaga eso o acabará aplastado por un coche, sabes que soy capaz de tirar tu trasto a la carretera.

Matt no dudó ni un segundo en guardarla, conociendo a Mello como lo conocía, no iba a tardar mucho más en cumplir sus palabras y destrozar su amada consola portátil.

Estuvieron dando un paseo por la ciudad durante un tiempo, hablando de cualquier cosa. Para suerte del más joven, al chico ya se le había pasado el mal humor, el aire libre parecía hacerle bien, ya incluso se había olvidado de que seguramente habría algún compañero de Near siguiéndolo por si lo atacaban. Ciertamente estar con su amigo no era nada aburrido (a excepción de cuando tenía algún juego y pasaba olímpicamente de él, claro), era en esos momentos que recordaba por qué se juntaba con él y no con ninguno de los de su misma edad; la cosa resultaba bastante simple: Matt siempre había sido una persona afable. No era alguien que se interesara en meterse con los demás o ser popular; vivía en su mundo. Ellos se habían conocido gracias a la amistad que compartían sus madres, Mello tan sólo tenía seis años por aquel entonces. Había sido una buena época, con su mejor amigo, con su familia, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones...

Pero bien dicen que la calma precede a la tormenta.

Los padres del rubio habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, aquello había resultado un gran choque para él; estuvo un mes encerrado en su habitación y nadie conseguía sacarlo, excepto Matt. Era un gran mérito, el chico adicto a los vídeojuegos logró lo que no consiguió su hermana ni cualquier otro familiar. Quizá fuera por la confianza que le tenía... o sencillamente porque el pelirrojo llegaba, se metía en el cuarto y le hablaba continuamente de cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido fuera intentando animarlo de una manera francamente patética hasta llegar a molestarlo lo suficiente para que se decidiera a salir. Aunque eso se lo agradecía profundamente, no iba a negarlo.

Después de haber superado todo eso, su vida había sido un poco más alegre, hasta que llegó él, Near, el niño que padecía albinismo, y de nuevo la mente de Mello se volvió caótica, aunque de una forma muy diferente. La obsesión enfermiza por superarlo era del todo estresante y los resultados nada satisfactorios. Lo odiaba.

—Hey, Mello, ¿me estás escuchando?

Cortó su hilo de pensamientos al escuchar aquellas palabras mientras su amigo movía una mano delante de su rostro para intentar llamar su atención. ¿Cuándo se había quedado ensimismado de esa forma?

—¿Ah? Sí, lo siento, Matt, sólo he recordado algo.

—Pues te veías tan absorto que cualquiera creería que estás enamorado y piensas en esa persona especial —rió.

—Sin duda es muy "especial", pero no en ese sentido —resopló cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué últimamente hablas tanto de enamoramientos?

—Por nada especial —dijo rascando su mejilla con el dedo índice—. ¿Debería tener una razón?

Y entonces una vaga idea se formó en la mente del mayor, ¿sería posible? Claro, es que no podía ser de otra manera, si no se había dado cuenta es que estaba ciego, conociendo a su amigo como lo conocía...

—No me engañas, a ti te gusta alguien —sentenció—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta? ¿Te corresponde?

Y con esa confianza que le tenía comenzó a bombardearle a preguntas sobre la persona en cuestión causando que la cara del pelirrojo se volviese un poema. Se tapó la boca intentando no reírse ante la reacción del otro; ver a un Matt avergonzado era, sin duda, todo un espectáculo.

—Se llama Sayu... Llevo una semana saliendo con ella —confesó al fin.

—¿Sayu? Espera, ¿no será Sayu Yagami? —preguntó pensativo— ¡Pero si está en mi clase!

—Sí, sí, es ella. La conocí un día mientras esperaba a que terminaran de regañarte por una de tus peleas con Near —aclaró de manera atropellada.

—Pero es un poco extraño, ¿no? Bueno, no sabía que te gustaran esa clase de chicas.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un poco alocada... y siempre está haciendo planes con sus amigas para ir de compras. Pensé que te enamorarías de una persona tranquila que jugara contigo a tus cacharros virtuales —contestó algo confuso.

El otro soltó una carcajada ante eso. En realidad no era de extrañar que el mayor creyese algo por el estilo, era lo más lógico después de todo, pero Matt era Matt y no un adicto a los videojuegos cualquiera, no señor, a él no le interesaba salir con alguien similar a él, eso sería muy aburrido.

—¿Sabes, Mello?—dijo aún riéndose— Los polos iguales se repelen.

—Las personas no son fuerzas electromagnéticas.

—Piénsalo, si salieses con alguien que tuviera la misma personalidad que tú, os mataríais a golpes —volvió a reír con ganas—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Tendrías que salir con Near!

—¡¿Se puede saber qué carajos dices?

—Sois completamente diferentes, ¡positivo y negativo se atraen! —exclamó sujetándose el estómago para aguantar la risa— ¡Estáis hechos el uno para el otro!

—Deja de decir estupideces —bufó—. Nunca saldría con un chico y menos con alguien como él.

El pelirrojo observó a su amigo durante unos segundos, cierto era que se esperaba una reacción negativa, mas tratándose de Mello, creyó que se pondría a gritar e insultar a Near como de costumbre (a pesar de que el albino no estuviese allí) con tan sólo oír lo que le acababa de decir; aunque ambos supieran que no era más que una broma. Parpadeó un par de veces y alzó la vista pensativo.

—Pues yo creo que seríais una bonita pareja –susurró más para sí mismo que para Mello.

El de ojos azules se tapó la cara con una mano mientras suspiraba pesadamente. No sabía cómo aguantarse las ganas de soltarle más de una barbaridad a Matt por las ocurrencias que tenía. ¿Él y Near una bonita pareja? La idea no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y eso quitando el hecho de que ambos eran hombres. No, definitivamente era absurdo pensar en ellos teniendo ese tipo de relación.

—Si con alguien como yo me mataría a golpes, con él no quiero ni saber, seguro que lo descuartizo. Somos como el agua y el aceite.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera tranquila, aquel tema de amores no se había vuelto a mencionar, sin embargo, había causado que el chico de ojos grises nuevamente se asentase en la mente de Mello sin dejarlo en paz. Al menos no se lo había encontrado ese día, pero el tenerlo rondando en sus pensamientos era verdaderamente irritante. Near era molesto, los vampiros eran molestos, que lo intentaran matar era molesto, pero lo peor era no poder sacarse todo eso de la mente.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, como no dejara de pensar iba a acabar volviéndose completamente loco. Resopló y miró a su amigo que sacaba un mechero del bolsillo de su pantalón para luego encender un cigarrillo.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces fumando? —gritó sorprendido quitándole el objeto y arrojándolo al suelo para luego pisarlo— ¡Tienes quince años!

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? Joder, ¿tú quieres morirte no? —le dedicó una mirada de reproche— No voy a decirle nada a tus padres, pero no creas que te dejaré ponerte a fumar así como así. Dame la caja de cigarros —ordenó extendiendo una mano hacia él.

—¿Es extremadamente necesario? —la mueca que se dibujó en el rostro del otro lo dijo todo.

Y es que no se lo podía creer, ¿de verdad su compañero podía haber caído en aquel vicio como tantos adolescentes que trataban de hacerse ver adultos por el mero hecho de cometer tal estupidez? Ya era lo que le faltaba. Sacó una barra de chocolate y se la llevó a la boca; al menos su obsesión por dicho alimento no lo llevaría tan fácilmente a la sepultura.

Cuando los dos amigos se despidieron, ya se estaba ocultando el sol y las tonalidades naranjas tan melancólicas comenzaban a desaparecer del cielo dejando vislumbrar las primeras estrellas. Mello llegó al edificio con una expresión de cansancio, tal vez de lo que había caminado ese día, quizás por haber tenido que madrugar... o también podía ser que el pensar tanto le estuviese generando más extrés del que creía. De todas formas, le daba lo mismo, simplemente quería llegar a su piso y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, bien sabía él que la paz y la tranquilidad no eran mucho más que una ilusión, al fin y al cabo allí, a unos cuantos metros de su portal, se encontraba el hombre que había visto con Near cuando se había encontrado con un problema mayor que los que había tenido hasta aquel momento. Lo observó durante unos instantes con resignación, sabía que lo vigilaban constantemente, era una sensación horrible.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en no dejarlo vivir tranquilo?

A él no le interesaba lo más mínimo la existencia de los vampiros, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, pero ahí estaban, unos intentando matarlo y otros siguiéndolo de cerca. Y para colmo de males aquel niño al que tanto odiaba tenía que estar metido de por medio. Alguien le debía de haber echado un mal de ojo, no encontraba otra explicación para tan mala fortuna. Por otro lado estaba Matt, que ya parecía haber olvidado su "fortuito" encuentro con el tal Kagami; no sabía si preocuparse de que también fueran a por él o de su secreta adicción a fumar, no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia que el chico cometiera suicidio a largo plazo por culpa de esa porquería de nicotina.

—Como sea... —agarró la cajetilla de cigarros que le había confiscado al pelirrojo y la arrojó a un cubo de basura para luego tocar a uno de los timbres del edificio– Halle, soy yo, abre la puerta.

Finalmente entró al lugar mientras vanamente intentaba olvidarse de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó su hermana al encontrárselo con aquella expresión tan ensimismada.

No obstante, Mello se limitó a decir un "en nada importante" y se fue derecho a su habitación. Claro, si fuese algún problema normal como los que tenían las personas normales tal vez hubiese sido una buena opción el contárselo, pero tratándose de algo tan sumamente extraño, para empezar Halle habría creído que se lo estaba inventando. Miró por la ventana. El color rojizo del cielo había desaparecido por completo y había sido reemplazado por el tono gris de las nubes que comenzaban a llegar tapando las pocas estrellas visibles creando una vista bastante tétrica y opaca de la ciudad oscurecida.

—Se parece a los ojos de Near —comentó—. Pero, ¿qué tonterías estoy diciendo? —negó con la cabeza— Bah, da igual.

Volvió a recordar las afirmaciones de Matt sobre los enamoramientos. La idea cada vez se le hacía más estúpida. Las cosas no podían ser tan simples como si fueran protones y electrones, no, las personas eran más complejas que eso. Él y Near eran incompatibles, ¡si ni siquiera eran de la misma especie! Claro que, eso Matt no lo sabía, pero aún así ellos como pareja no durarían ni dos días. Mello estaba seguro de que acabaría asesinando al albino (o en su defecto, lo intentaría, porque aún no sabía si era posible matar a un vampiro de la forma tradicional).

—No sé cómo se le pudo pasar algo así por la mente, un día de estos me dirá que somos los personajes de una historia de ficción, como los de sus videojuegos... Nah, creo que eso sería demasiado estúpido, aunque tratándose de Matt...

Genial, ahora estaba haciendo conjeturas extrañas sobre ideas que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con el tema, definitivamente necesitaba descansar y despejarse antes de que empezase a inventarse historias sobre extraterrestres, por si la de los vampiros no fuera suficiente. Suspiró y se metió en la cama hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, ya no sabía quién estaba peor, si Matt, Near o él. Todo era demasiado complicado.

Mientras Mello trataba de serenarse, el viento se había levantado y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer empañando la ventana de su recámara. Parecía que esa noche habría tormenta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Observó el problema expuesto en la pizarra sin mucho interés. Era sencillo, ya hacía tiempo que había deducido la solución. Sin embargo, al parecer la chica que debía hallarla no era precisamente buena en la materia, aunque también era más que probable que no hubiese atendido a las clases.

Era lunes por la mañana y el día se veía nefasto.

Podía recordar que hacía poco menos de veinticuatro horas se había despertado en un espléndido domingo... espléndidamente lluvioso. Ni siquiera había podido salir a la calle, pues la tormenta no había cesado hasta bien entrada la noche. Tampoco había olvidado el momento en que había decidido buscar información sobre los vampiros en internet, tenía que encontrar la forma de matar el tiempo y quizás hubiera una remota probabilidad de que descubriese algún dato real entre los resultados. No obstante, descartó esa idea poco después de ver varios artículos sobre el vampirismo como práctica de índole sexual (¿en serio la gente se excitaba al ver la sangre de otra persona?) o repeticiones de la idea cliché de aquellos seres que parecían ser tan fascinantes para las quinceañeras por alguna extraña razón incomprensible. Y es que no lo entendía, ¿cómo podían las mujeres sentirse atraídas hacia algo semejante? Los vampiros no eran el prototipo a "novio ideal" como los que se veían en las películas románticas ni nada por el estilo. Al menos, no los que él había conocido (después de todo, dos habían intentado matarlo y los otros dos eran Near y uno de los guardaespaldas de éste último).

No, no le resultaban agradables ni en lo más mínimo.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en aquellas ecuaciones claramente erróneas que la pobre estudiante escribía con la tiza que, sumadas a su expresión de auténtico desagrado, demostraban que definitivamente las matemáticas nunca serían su punto fuerte. Corrigió mentalmente los cálculos. En realidad esa asignatura jamás le había llamado la atención, prefería resolver problemas más complejos o llevarlos directamente a la práctica, como en las clases de física y química. Por otro lado, tampoco tenía muy claras sus preferencias, después de todo no era como Matt, que desde niño había sentido gran pasión por la informática y con tan sólo quince años sabía que esa era su vocación.

El día transcurrió con suma lentitud. Se estaba quedando dormido allí, en su asiento al final de la clase, las profesores parecían no haberse dado cuenta o de lo contrario simplemente habían optado por ignorarlo, no era algo que soliese pasar, pero dado que era el segundo mejor estudiante de todo el instituto —ya que el primero no podía ser otro que Near— quizás pudiera permitirse ese lujo por una vez.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que el horario escolar finalizase, aunque eso tampoco era algo que le preocupara demasiado. Siempre era de la misma forma: sus compañeros cruzaban los dedos esperando que así el tiempo se apiadase de ellos y la campana se adelantase mientras los profesores de turno daban explicaciones largas e incluso enrevesadas para algo que podía resultar extremadamente sencillo, si se observaba con simpleza y detenimiento.

Se talló los ojos al escuchar el sonido del timbre y las pobres sillas chirriando al ser arrastradas por los alumnos que nunca parecían estar por la labor de levantarlas para no rayar el piso. Y él no era la excepción a esa regla; tampoco tenía la intención de tomarse la molestia de tratar con cuidado la suya.

Caminó con desgana dejando avanzar velozmente a los demás adolescentes. Se detuvo para bostezar y estirar sus brazos con el fin de desperezarse. Luego volvió a mirar al frente y cuando iba a retomar la marcha, la escena que se presentó frente a sí lo desconcertó. Podía reconocer la figura de Matt perfectamente, también tenía claro quién era la joven que lo acompañaba, pero incluso conociendo el hecho de que su amigo había comenzado una relación hacía poco, no podía evitar que el verlo besar a su nueva novia le resultara algo un tanto sorprendente. O tal vez lo que lo dejaba estupefacto fuese el que lo hiciera en mitad de uno de los pasillos del centro educativo. Hasta podía escuchar alguna que otra risa cómplice de un grupo de chicas que se encontraban algo alejadas, observándolos.

Sin embargo, la atención hacia ellos fue suprimida al vislumbrar una cabellera blanquecina pasar por su lado ignorando su presencia así como la del resto de estudiantes. Entonces lo agarró del brazo.

—Te agradecería que me soltaras; es molesto tener que detenerse a mitad del camino.

—No me vengas con obviedades —suspiró—. ¿Acaso quieres estropearles el momento? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia la pareja para señalar a qué se refería.

—Ciertamente me resulta irrelevante, pero creo oportuno el señalar que a alguien como tú no le debería resultar tranquilizador saber que una de sus amistades mantiene una relación sentimental con una vampiro.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó soltándole para después taparse la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de que había gritado lo suficientemente fuerte para que varios de los que allí se encontraban fijaran sus ojos en él.

Matt y Sayu también le dedicaban miradas de extrañeza.

Sintió que la vergüenza y la irritación se apoderaban de él mientras una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en el rostro del chico que tenía a su lado —cosa que no lograba más que aumentar su estado—. Apretó los puños maldiciendo al vampiro entre dientes y se apresuró en irse de allí cuanto antes dejándolo atrás. No podía ser, aquello no podía estar sucediendo, ¿por qué lo que hasta hacía poco tiempo había sido una ciudad normal (o lo que él entendía por "normal", mejor dicho) se había convertido en un nido de chupasangres?, ¿y por qué Matt se tenía que enamorar de una?, ¿acaso se habían propuesto hacerle la vida imposible apareciéndosele por todas partes como si fueran una plaga?, ¿es que no existían más humanos normales y corrientes? ¡Todo eso no tenía ningún sentido!

Acabaría volviéndose completamente loco.

Ralentizó el paso tan apresurado que llevaba a unos pocos metros del edificio y soltó un largo suspiro. Levantó la vista al cielo, como esperando que contemplar aquellas nubes de color gris monótono pudiera ayudarle a no perder la calma.

¿Sayu Yagami era una de esos seres? No es que él conociera mucho a aquella chica, sin embargo, por lo que sabía de ella, actuaba casi como la idea preconcebida de cualquier chica de dieciséis años: salía con sus amigas, le gustaban los centros comerciales, iba a fiestas, los estudios no le iban ni demasiado bien ni demasiado mal, leía revistas de moda… Nunca se le podría haber ocurrido que alguien como ella fuese una vampira. Y encima tenía que salir con Matt. La idea era desagradable, no quería que su amigo estuviese en peligro, y quizás no lo estaba, mas el contacto que había mantenido con los vampiros en aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo había causado un gran resentimiento en su interior hacia cualquiera de ellos.

¿Habría habido —o seguiría habiendo— otros vampiros cerca de sí de los que él no hubiese tenido constancia en los años que llevaba de vida? Sentía pavor hacia la posible respuesta.

Tras caminar durante unos minutos, pudo visualizar a una persona que seguía el mismo trayecto. Se trataba de una mujer adulta con tétrica apariencia: tenía el cabello liso y largo de un color negro opaco, al igual que sus ojos; su piel era pálida y vestía una cazadora de cuero negro a juego con sus botas junto a unos ceñidos vaqueros. Giró un par de veces, dando rodeos, sin embargo, ella todavía estaba siguiéndolo. Se detuvo y se dirigió hacia la mujer.

—¿También eres un vampiro? —preguntó sin miramientos.

—En realidad, no, aunque mantengo relación con algunos de ellos.

—¿Debería considerarte una enemiga? —hizo una pausa—, no, seguro que el idiota de Near te ha enviado como parte de su equipo de vigilancia, ¿me equivoco?

—Eres realmente inteligente —afirmó—. Me llamo Naomi Misora y me encargo de recaudar información, encantada —le extendió una mano.

—Yo soy Mello, es un placer —respondió estrechándosela sin demasiada confianza—. Realmente me cuesta creer que también haya personas normales entre todo este caos.

—Uno se acaba acostumbrando, en realidad está bastante bien organizado.

—¿El qué está organizado? —preguntó un tanto confuso; Near le había hablado por encima de varias cosas y no estaba seguro de a qué se refería.

—Es algo de lo que no se puede hablar a la ligera, es mejor que N te lo explique con el tiempo. Te acabarás acostumbrando.

Mello iba a replicar, pero entonces el sonido del teléfono móvil de la mujer los interrumpió y esta tuvo que marcharse del lugar; al parecer tenía algo importante de lo que ocuparse, algo que tenía que ver con un tal Raye (nombre que el chico había escuchado salir de los labios de Naomi cuando había contestado a la llamada). Nuevamente las respuestas se le escapaban. El chico decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a casa y hacer las tareas que habían dejado los profesores para el día siguiente. Al fin y al cabo, la existencia de los vampiros no iba a hacer que dejara de intentar superar al niño albino y para eso necesitaba mucho trabajo. Por fortuna las pruebas de nivel global sólo se hacían una vez cada año.

La tarde pasó igual que el día: lenta y aburrida.

Ya hacía horas que había terminado los trabajos escolares y se hallaba tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión; cambiando de canal cada diez minutos, para ser exactos. A veces llegaba a sorprenderle la cantidad de basura que había en la mayoría de los programas. Tampoco es que le importara tragarse las tonterías de las cadenas televisivas, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero el hecho de que no hubiese nada interesante sólo conseguía que siguiera pensando en lo que no quería pensar. Quizá sería todo más fácil si aceptara la realidad con madurez, sin embargo, había demasiadas dudas, miedos y odios de por medio. No se veía capaz de convivir con gente que podría matarlo por simple capricho y la idea de convertirse en vampiro era nauseabunda. Nunca pasaría tal cosa. Eso era lo único que sabía con certeza.

Jamás sería como Near.

Bufó, le cansaba que, incluso cuando no estaba allí, el albino siempre consiguiera molestarlo metiéndose en su cabeza, él y su maldita personalidad prepotente y asocial.

Pocos minutos después apagó el televisor, no le interesaba nada de lo que veía ni tenía sentido gastar electricidad porque sí. Se levantó y salió del salón para luego emprender el paso hacia el cuarto de su hermana, donde encontró a Halle leyendo una revista tumbada sobre la cama.

—Sigo sin entender cómo pueden gustarte los melodramas que se montan en esos artículos —opinó sentándose a su lado—. Cuando un famoso rompe con su pareja, se pasan todo el año lamentándose; ni que eso no les pasara constantemente a los demás.

—Tengo derecho a utilizar mi tiempo libre como me plazca, ¿no crees, hermanito?

—No me gusta que me llames así —dijo haciendo una mueca—, ya no soy un niño pequeño.

—Mientras yo sea mayor que tú, siempre serás pequeño, te guste o no —rió—. Además, a veces te comportas como uno.

Mello resopló y decidió que había sido una mala idea buscar distracción en Halle, esa mujer se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con él, lo cuál era irónico, pues a pesar de ser hermanos, a penas se veían. Halle Lidner era una persona demasiado centrada en su trabajo, del cual pocas veces hablaba. Su hermano la había escuchado tener conversaciones por teléfono algunas noches con Dios sabría quién, a veces hablaba de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de producto farmacéutico, otras de grandes movimientos en masa que habían ocurrido en su área especializada, e incluso algunas, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared al lado de la ventana, comentaba con voz triste cómo habían vuelto a perder a alguno de los miembros novatos de la empresa debido a diversos accidentes. Ella no sabía que Mello lo escuchaba, así que cuando él le preguntaba algo sobre su trabajo tan solo sonreía y decía alguna cosa genérica o lo agotador que era. La conclusión era simple: Halle nunca le contaría en qué trabajaba. Aún con todo, su hermana siempre tenía esa actitud de hablar medio en serio medio en broma con él. Quizás tan solo le daba demasiadas vueltas.

El joven echó a caminar hacia su habitación, al llegar, cerró la puerta con pestillo, no quería que aquella mujer o cualquier ser no deseado que pudiera colarse en su casa lo molestara. Encendió el ordenador y esperó a que este terminara de arrancar mientras se dejaba caer en la silla que estaba junto a la mesa con este y cruzó los brazos durante un momento. Cuando finalmente estuvo totalmente encendido, Mello abrió el navegador y comenzó a teclear. "Naomi Misora". La página de resultados comenzó a desplegarse y el ceño del chico se frunció al comprobar la información que daba cada una de las páginas.

Ficción.

Era un jodido personaje de ficción.

La única información acerca de aquel nombre la describía como una agente del FBI que protagonizaba una novela policíaca, una de esos populares libros de detectives en el que un loco iba matando gente que tenía las misma iniciales que él. Se había encontrado un personaje ficticio por la calle, genial, sencillamente perfecto. ¿Sería pura coincidencia? Con la suerte que tenía, Mello habría jurado que no, y que simplemente aquella mujer le había dado un nombre falso, pero tampoco era algo de lo que pudiera sorprenderse.

Probó de nuevo. Esta vez, las palabras "Teru Mikami" fueron las que se vieron escritas en el teclado. Casi se sorprendió de que por fin algo diera resultados, no sabía sí le iba a ser útil, pero ahí estaba: Teru Mikami, fiscal penal. Mello evitó reír, ¿quién en su sano juicio pondría a ese loco como defensor de la justicia? Parecía ser que había sido el blanco de varios escándalos, se destacaba en particular su supuesta relación con la reportera de televisión Kiyomi Takada. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez la habría visto, pero le sonaba de algo.

—Con que Takada, eh... —apuntó la información en una libreta que tenía cerca, si sus deducciones eran correctas, la tal Kiyomi también debía estar relacionada con los tipos que estaban intentando matarlo— Veamos si hay suerte —masculló después mientras pulsaba las letras hasta que "Sayu Yagami" fue lo que apareció en pantalla.

La novia de Matt. Una chica cualquiera. Y también un vampiro.

—Tienes que estar de broma —le dijo al ordenador cuando el perfil de Facebook de su compañera de clase se plantó frente a sus ojos, un perfil con cero privacidad, un millón de fotos y de contactos, sin duda la chica no perdía el tiempo.

¿Y esa niña era un ser sobrenatural? ¿Qué clase de ser sobrenatural exponía toda su vida en internet? Near le había dicho que había vivido más de cien años, pero aún así tenía la apariencia de un niño, no podría llegar a los veinte con ese aspecto, lo que dejaba en claro que en algún momento debería fingir su muerte, o mudarse y desaparecer del mapa. Entonces, si Sayu Yagami era un vampiro, ¿no debería guardar más su imagen? ¿Borrarla de donde la pudieran reconocer? Navegó por el perfil hasta dar con algo que le llamó la atención, en una de las tantas fotografías que había subidas se veía a su compañera de clase sonriente (como de costumbre) y al fondo de la habitación donde había hecho al foto, un espejo de cuerpo entero donde la silueta de un hombre se veía abriendo la puerta. Era una silueta borrosa, como si la luz que la reflejaba fuera menor y llegara a transparentarse. Mello descargó la foto. Algo le daba mala espina, ¿quién era ese hombre?

"Mañana a las seis iré a ver la nueva entrega de la saga con mi novio, ¡¿no es genial?!" El nuevo estado de Sayu apareció.

—¿A las seis? —Mello entrecerró los ojos antes de escribirlo también en la libreta. Una idea descabellada había cruzado por su mente.

Después de todo, Near no era el único que podía vigilar a alguien, ¿verdad?

Cerró la pestaña del ordenador e instantáneamente miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, aún se veían las nubes de tormenta que habían estado todo el fin de semana fastidiando a los transeúntes, de nuevo llovía. Se acercó para cerrar la persiana y evitar cualquier mirada del exterior. Sin embargo, al apoyar la mano en el cristal, pudo ver entre tantas gotas de agua una figura blanca cubierta por un paraguas negro. Dejó caer la persiana sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad sin molestarse en comprobar quién era esa persona. Ya lo sabía de sobra.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero no haber hecho un capítulo demasiado aburrido, ojalá fuera tan fáciles de plasmar los hechos como en mi cabeza ;;

_#Camy:_

¿Puedes creer que el review que me dejaste en AY me inspiró? Siento tardar tanto con las historias largas, ah, como me gustaría que se me diera mejor crear los long-fic, espero poder sacar adelante esta historia con más continuidad.


End file.
